Les Opposés S'attirent
by Maldorana
Summary: Une simple mission de reconnaissance, mais... Vala est en retard.
1. Retard Non Excusé

-Allez Vala ! Dépêchez-vous un peu, tout le monde est déjà sur la passerelle ! Appela le jeune homme en tambourinant sur la porte.

Cela faisait déjà 5 minutes que Daniel patientait, alors que Vala le priait sans cesse d'attendre encore quelques secondes.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? Maugréa-t-il.

Bouillant d'impatience, Daniel pénétra finalement dans les quartiers de la jeune femme, et constata à son grand désespoir qu'elle était encore loin d'être prête.

-Allez-y Daniel, entrez, ne vous gênez pas !

Elle se retourna précipitamment pour se retrouver dos à lui, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en sous-vêtements, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se tourna à son tour vers le mur opposé.

-Vous pourriez attendre la lune de miel quand même, ajouta ironiquement la jeune femme.

-Ça va, je n'ai rien vu Vala. Absolument rien. Mais maintenant que je suis là, vous allez peut-être accélérer le mouvement ? Je vous signale que tout le monde vous attend ! La sermonna-t-il.

-De toute façon, à ma connaissance, vous savez déjà tout de mon corps de déesse…

-Honnêtement Vala, dans mon souvenir, j'étais plus occupé à reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau qu'à me rincer l'œil, lui avoua le jeune homme en jetant un regard de côté.

Tout en bouclant la ceinture de son pantalon, elle lui répondit avec son assurance naturelle :

-Ah, vous me…

Mais Mitchell les interrompit en frappant à la porte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase :

-Jackson, Vala, vous êtes là-dedans ?

-Oui, je… Je suis toujours vivant, gémit Daniel.

A ces mots, Daniel eu droit à un violent coup de T-shirt de la part de Vala, qui continuait de s'habiller. Il préféra ne pas y prêter attention et se contenta de rouler des yeux, alors que la jeune femme criait à Mitchell :

-Deux minutes, j'enfile mon T-shirt !

Face à cette révélation, Mitchell resta médusé un moment, puis leva un sourcil avant de répondre :

-Ah, mais… Vous faîtes bien ce que vous voulez…

Daniel se retourna alors brusquement vers Vala et débita le plus calmement possible :

-Vala, un jour je vais vous tuer.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour lui tirer malicieusement la langue, et l'observa se retourner furieusement vers le mur, les bras croisés.

En moins de 5 minutes, elle avait déjà réussi à l'exaspérer… Bon, ce n'était pas son record, mais ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Seulement, depuis quelques temps, ce besoin irrésistible de l'agacer commençait à reprendre le dessus sur les rapports habituels qu'elle entretenait avec lui depuis qu'elle était revenue de la galaxie des Oris. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne savait pas comment. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que quelque chose la poussait à agir ainsi, et qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas retrouvé cette attitude par hasard, elle qui aimait par-dessus tout garder le contrôler de sa vie.

Elle enfila son T-shirt et sa veste, avant de se retourner.

-Voilà, je suis décente Daniel.

-Très bien. Allez, prenez votre sac, on file.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, on a 10 minutes de retard maintenant, se lamenta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Elle prit ses affaires et lui emboîta le pas, avant d'ajouter :

-Et dans pas longtemps la réputation la plus remarquable de l'histoire de la base.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne pense pas, non.

-Ah ?

-Vous n'étiez pas encore là à cette époque…

Il sourit en se remémorant ces lointains souvenirs et posa une main sur la poignée, mais elle l'arrêta.

-Aller Daniel, racontez-moi.

-On n'a pas le temps, Vala. Pas maintenant.

Il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle le retint encore une fois.

De son côté, Mitchell ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que la poignée commençait à s'agiter, et haussa un sourcil… Non, il chassa tout de suite ces idées effrayantes de son esprit, craignant de ne plus jamais pouvoir regarder ses deux coéquipiers en face.

Dans la pièce, Vala était enfin parvenue à convaincre Daniel de lui parler plus en détails de cette époque où les rumeurs semblaient florissantes :

-Eh bien en fait, c'était à l'époque où le général O'neill commandait encore la base.

-Ah oui ? Et cette réputation, que disait-elle ? S'intéressa-t-elle. Et à propos de qui ?

-Heuuum… A vrai dire, il vaudrait mieux que vous demandiez cela à Sam. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de sortir de là, on est pressé je vous signale.

Il ouvrit finalement la porte après avoir clos le débat, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Mitchell, qui les attendait toujours.

-Allez les enfants, on se bouge !

Ils prirent tous le chemin de la salle d'embarquement, pendant que Vala râlait :

-Et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me brosser les cheveux…

-Vous auriez eu le temps si vous vous étiez levée plus tôt !

Elle se tourna alors et marcha à reculons, face à Daniel, pour lui répliquer avec un air rêveur :

-Oh oui… Et vous m'auriez réveillée avec un doux et tendre baiser, plaisanta Vala en laissant échapper un éclat de rire.

Daniel l'attrapa par le bras pour la remettre dans le sens de la marche et elle fixa ses cheveux d'un air désespéré.

-Regardez-moi ça, un vrai paillasson, soupira-t-elle.

-Mais non, vous êtes parfaite.

Elle se retourna vers Mitchell et lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

-Merci, lança-t-elle sur un ton séducteur.

Après un court silence, Daniel relança la conversation, bien décidé à ne pas aller la réveiller tous les matins.

-On vous achètera un réveil.

-Quoi, ces espèces de boites qui hurlent quand il faut se lever ? J'ai cassé celui qui était dans ma chambre le jour de mon arrivée.

-Tout s'explique… En tout cas, ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer les prince charmant.

-Merci Daniel, j'avais compris, railla la jeune femme.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la salle d'embarquement, où Sam et Teal'c attendaient. De son côté, le général Landry commençait à sérieusement s'impatienter derrière la vitre blindée de la salle de contrôle de la porte.

-Eh bien, vous avez pris votre temps mademoiselle Mal Doran. Vous avez de la chance que le docteur Jackson ait insisté pour aller vous chercher. La prochaine fois SG-1 partira sans vous, gronda-t-il durement.

Alors que Vala allait ouvrir la bouche, Daniel se jeta sur elle pour qu'elle ferme son clapet et répliqua à sa place.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, général.

-Bien, alors en route !

Vala se dégagea de l'étreinte de Daniel, lui lança un regard mauvais et passa la porte en tête avec Sam et Teal'c.

Il fallait toujours qu'il contrôle ses moindres faits et gestes, cela en devenait fatiguant. Après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à la base, il ne semblait toujours pas lui faire confiance.

Bien sûr, elle était peut-être un peu vive et impulsive, parfois. Oui, elle l'admettait. Mais cela faisait partie de son caractère, et cela ne faisait pas d'elle quelqu'un de totalement irresponsable !

De leur côté, Mitchell et Daniel s'avancèrent à leur tour vers la porte.

-Alors, les affaires marchent bien avec Vala on dirait, hmm ?

-Oh, arrêtez de vous faire des films Mitchell, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

-Oui, oui. Et je suppose que dans sa chambre, vous l'avez juste aidée à s'habiller, rien de plus ?

-Je suis entré pour qu'elle se dépêche un peu.

Il poussa un profond soupir avant de passer la porte.

-Ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante…

Mitchell le laissa passer devant, et franchit à son tour la porte après avoir esquissé un léger sourire.


	2. Le Pari

Cette fois-ci, l'équipe avait été envoyée sur une planète afin de déterminer si celle-ci pourrait éventuellement accueillir un site zêta. La planète en question était donc particulièrement tranquille, les alentours de la porte paraissaient sans grand danger pour l'équipe, et le reste de la planète ne laissait apparaître aucune trace de civilisation : des forêts abondantes de conifères, de grandes clairières, des montagnes, et des collines s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Ainsi, leur mission consistait simplement à explorer les environs immédiats et effectuer des relevés. Par la suite, si les analyses préliminaires se révélaient concluantes, l'Odyssée se chargerait du reste.

-Allez les enfants, en route ! Annonça Mitchell en prenant la tête du groupe.

Sur ce, Teal'c leva un sourcil et ouvrit la marche avec lui pour parcourir la large plaine qui s'offrait à eux.

Derrière les deux hommes de tête, se trouvaient Vala, Sam, et Daniel. Mais au grand malheur de la jeune voleuse, Daniel était occupé à parler avec Sam des dernières données relevées par l'UAV sur la planète.

Elle soupira. Elle allait passer cette mission de reconnaissance à s'ennuyer si elle ne se trouvait pas très vite quelque chose à faire.

La jeune femme laissa son esprit vagabonder un moment, puis repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Daniel quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle interrompit alors Sam et Daniel afin d'obtenir un peu plus de précisions à propos de cette histoire de réputation. Après tout ce que l'on racontait sur Daniel et elle, la jeune voleuse avait du mal à croire que les rumeurs de la base aient pu être pires que cela avant qu'elle n'arrive.

-Sam ? Vous pourriez m'accorder quelques minutes s'il vous plait ?

-Non, répliqua négligemment Daniel en désignant un point sur la carte que Sam tenait.

Il leva imperceptiblement les yeux vers la jeune voleuse, et se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être été un peu sec avec elle. Il sentait que le regard surpris de Sam était aussi posé sur lui.

C'est vrai, pourquoi l'envoyait-il promener cette fois-ci ? Elle avait demandé très poliment, et à Sam qui plus est, pas à lui.

Il présuma que cet emportement devait sûrement venir du fait que Vala devenait de plus en plus épuisante ces temps-ci.

Mais dans le cas présent, elle voulait seulement parler à Sam…

Il rectifia alors le tir en se tournant vers elle :

-Heum… Se reprit-il. Attendez qu'on en ait fini avec ça Vala, s'il vous plait.

Sam lança un petit sourire à sa coéquipière et se retourna vers Daniel.

Ils terminèrent la discussion qu'ils avaient commencé en compagnie de Vala, puis cette dernière s'empressa d'aborder ce sujet qui lui tenait tant à cœur :

-Dites-moi Sam, Daniel m'a raconté une histoire incroyable tout à l'heure, et m'a dit que si je voulais plus d'informations, il fallait que je vous demande à vous.

-Ah oui ? Commença Sam en regardant Daniel de travers. Quelle histoire ?

-Nous étions en train de parler de notre réputation au sein de la base, et Daniel m'a affirmé qu'il y avait eu bien pire que nous.

A ces mots, le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Sam, et fronça les sourcils en prenant un air espiègle.

-Bien pire ? A ce point-là ? Lança-t-elle à Daniel. Est-ce que vous avez au moins une idée de tout ce qui peut se raconter sur vous à la base ? Répliqua la jeune femme en regardant tour à tour Daniel et Vala avec un air amusé.

-Qu… Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'exclama Daniel, décontenancé.

-Ah oui ? Quel genre de choses ? Demanda Vala avec espièglerie.

-Vala, enfin ! S'indigna-t-il.

Sam et Vala se lancèrent un regard, et ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total.

La tension montait un peu plus chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que Daniel ne cède :

-Bon d'accord, quel genre de choses ?

-En fait, il se raconte un peu de tout : Du simple petit rendez-vous galant jusqu'à la demande en mariage… En passant bien sûr par le fait que vous couchiez ensemble régulièrement.

Daniel et Vala restèrent interdits, et se lancèrent un regard stupéfait.

Cela allait tout de même loin…

-Wow… C'est… Intéressant… Commença-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais est-ce les rumeurs précisent aussi que l'on est très doués… Enfin vous voyez, qu'on…

-Vala ! La coupa-t-il en lui assenant un coup de coude.

La jeune femme fit un bond de côté lorsqu'elle sentit le bras de l'archéologue entrer en contact avec ses côtes.

-Hé ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Je vous ai à peine touchée, s'offusqua-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui rendit la pareille, mais ne put s'empêcher de porter son coup un peu plus bas.

-Vala… Soupira-t-il.

Devant sa réaction, elle prit un air malicieux et lui lança son sourire le plus hypocrite.

-Bon, hum… Je crois que je vais vous laisser, décida finalement Sam en remarquant que l'ambiance devenait dangereusement électrique.

Elle rattrapa alors Teal'c et Cameron et prit la tête du groupe en continuant d'étudier les informations dont elle disposait sur la planète qu'ils étaient en train d'explorer, laissant Daniel entre les mains de Vala.

-Daniel ? Commença la jeune femme, après quelques instants d'hésitation.

-Hmm ?

-Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas aller dîner à la surface, une fois rentrés sur Terre ?

-Non.

Devant son attitude fermée, elle essaya de le supplier.

-S'il Vous Plait. Ou regarder un film, ou quelque chose.

-Vala… Soupira-t-il. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a assez de rumeurs qui circulent comme ça ?

-Oh, ça va Daniel, au point où on en est, cela ne fera plus beaucoup de différences maintenant...

-Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il faut les encourager à continuer !

-Alors quoi ? On fait tout pour s'éviter, tous les jours ? On ne se parle plus, on ne se regarde plus, on…

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça Vala ! La coupa-t-il.

-Alors on dîne ensemble ce soir ?

Il hésita quelques secondes, avant de répondre son un ton navré :

-Vala… Je suis désolé mais je n'aurai sûrement pas…

-…le temps, compléta-t-elle. Moui, je m'en doutais de toute façon.

Il lui lança alors un coup d'œil, et remarqua sa mine chagrinée.

-Ecoutez… Demandez à Mitchell ou Teal'c. Mitchell connaît le coin comme sa poche et… Teal'c est un accro de la télévision.

Vala poussa un long soupir et accéléra pour se retrouver aux côtés de Sam, où elle se tint tranquille jusqu'à la fin du trajet. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était passer un peu de temps avec lui, tisser des liens… Enfin, redécouvrir toutes ces choses qu'elle avait si soigneusement évitées par le passé. Et avec qui pourrait-elle partager cette expérience, sinon Daniel ?

Pendant ce temps, ce dernier s'ennuyait à l'arrière, et Mitchell et Teal'c faisaient en sorte de ne pas se faire entendre :

-Ah, Vala s'est encore fait jeté on dirait.

-En effet.

-Elle devrait déjà commencer par arrêter de le harceler, déclara Mitchell. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis : je suis presque sûr que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Daniel va céder. Les opposés s'attirent, c'est bien connu.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr colonel Mitchell.

-Vous voulez parier ?

-Si vous n'avez pas peur de perdre, je suis prêt à y mettre 50 $.

-Entendu, alors le jour où ils « seront ensemble », je gagnerai 50 $. C'est ce qui s'appelle de l'argent facile, assura Mitchell.

-L'influence d'une quelconque technologie pour les réunir n'est pas dans les termes de l'accord. Vous n'avez donc aucune chance de gagner.

Mitchell jeta un coup d'œil vers Vala, puis vers Daniel, et ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Laissez donc faire mère nature.

A ces mots, Teal'c leva un sourcil.


	3. Attaque Surprise

Ils s'aperçurent alors qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, où se trouvait un petit cours d'eau, que Sam s'empressa d'aller examiner.

-Alors, cette rivière ?

-L'eau a l'air potable colonel, mais il me faut des analyses plus approfondies pour que je puisse me prononcer.

-Regardez cette grosse bestiole poilue là-bas, elle boit dans la rivière. Donc l'eau doit être potable.

-Cela ne veut rien dire, il se peut que les animaux de cette planète soient plus résistants à certaines bactéries présentes dans cette eau, et qui pourraient nous rendre malade.

-Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, je propose qu'on s'installe.

L'équipe se mit donc à établir une petite station d'observation. Sam s'occupait des appareils de mesure, Teal'c et Mitchell surveillaient les alentours et Daniel et Vala commençaient à déballer leur matériel.

Soudain, quand 3 vaisseaux cargos débarquèrent de nulle part et commencèrent à les bombarder. C'est un peu rapide là… je sais, c'est voulu, et ce serait horrible de faire tout un paragraphe pour ça. Mais essaie de séparer du reste, de faire sentir le « changement ».

-Oh, oh… Dans la forêt tout le monde, on se dépêche ! Cria Mitchell.

A ces mots, ils s'élancèrent tous vers les arbres à une vitesse folle, mais au bout de quelques minutes de course, Mitchell ralentit et commença à râler :

-Ils ne nous lâchent pas !

-Ils ont sûrement des détecteurs, le seul moyen serait d'avoir des occulteurs, de brouiller leurs capteurs ou encore de se réfugier dans une grotte, déclara Sam.

-Et vous pouvez brouiller leurs capteurs avec notre matériel ?

-Malheureusement non, il faudrait créer une impulsion électromagnétique, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le matériel nécessaire.

-Moi je pense qu'on devrait leur voler un vaisseau et filer d'ici en vitesse.

-On ne peut rien tenter tant qu'ils peuvent nous voir, Vala.

-Jackson a raison, en plus il faudrait attendre qu'ils veuillent bien se poser.

-Il doit bien y avoir des endroits où se cacher dans ces montagnes en attendant qu'ils se posent pour venir nous chercher ! S'impatienta Vala

Soudain, un tir d'Alkesh abattit un arbre qui vint s'écrouler à quelques centimètres de Mitchell.

-Whao, ça chauffe. Bon, on se trouve un QG et on monte un plan pour se sortir de se pétrin. En attendant, courrez !

En effet, les tirs se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus précis. Mitchell, Teal'c et Sam ouvraient la marche, tandis que Vala et Daniel traînaient le pas à l'arrière. Ce dernier ralentissait de plus en plus.

-Daniel, ça va ?

Il était à bout de souffle, et ne courrait plus que grâce à un certain automatisme.

-J'avoue, je n'ai jamais été très doué en sport à la fac…

-Dépêchez-vous on va perdre les autres, et je n'ai pas envie de vous porter.

A ce moment, un tir abattit un autre arbre, qui vint s'écrouler sur la jambe de notre pauvre archéologue.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

-Daniel !

Vala réagit au quart de tour et saisit son P90 pour…

-Vala, nonnnnnnnnn !

…découper de quelques rafales le tronc qui le retenait au sol. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçu que Vala avait parfaitement maîtrisé la situation.

-Arrêtez de me hurler dessus tout le temps, je vous sauve la vie !

Elle n'eut aucun mal à soulever le rondin de bois qui restait pour le libérer, afin qu'ils puissent s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

-Aller vite, on met les voiles. Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Difficilement, mais oui. Ils ne nous tirent plus dessus ?

-Quand ils vont voir qu'on bouge, ils vont revenir. Dans ces collines on pourra sûrement trouver une planque.

-Mais Mitchell, Teal'c et Sam sont partis de l'autre côté !

-Et moi je vous dis que dans votre état, vous n'avez aucune chance de grimper ces montagnes. Aller, dépêchez-vous.

Sur ce, Vala prit Daniel par la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Mais soudain, le talkie walkie de Daniel se mit à grésiller.

-Jackson, ici Mitchell, où êtes vous ? Vala est avec vous ?

-Mitchell, on a prit du retard, Daniel est légèrement blessé et on se dirige vers une colline. On vous recontactera dès qu'on sera à l'abris des tirs ennemis.

-Ok, je vous fais confiance, ne vous éloignez pas trop et soyez prudent. Terminé.

Ils grimpèrent donc la colline en évitant de justesse les tirs des vaisseaux qui avaient recommencé à les bombarder.

-Je ne vois rien qui pourrait nous abriter ici…

-Mais si, mais si, on va trouver. Et quand on sera bien installé, je pourrais jouer au docteur avec vous, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

-ça ira merci, c'est juste une blessure superficielle.

-On verra bien ce que le docteur dira…

Soudain, elle pointa une crevasse du doigt

-Là ! On va voir si c'est confortable ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

-Non.

Elle le regarda avec malice.

-J'adore quand vous dépendez de moi.

-Essayez de ne pas trop vous y habituer quand même, hmm ?


	4. Le Jeu Du Docteur

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans une sorte de petite grotte creusée dans la roche et Vala aida Daniel à s'asseoir.

-Aaaaïïïïeee ! Vala, doucement !

-Oh, ce que vous êtes douillé.

Sur ce, Vala se posta à l'entrée de la grotte et essaya de contacter Mitchell.

-Mitchell, ici Vala, répondez. Tout va bien de votre côté ?

-Oui. On est toujours entiers et Teal'c nous a trouvé un abri. Par contre, d'après Sam, la nuit risque d'être un peu frisquée, donc sortez vos couvertures de survie. On vous recontacte dès que ça se sera un peu calmé dehors. Terminé

Vala se retourna alors vers Daniel avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, à nous deux maintenant.

A ces mots, Daniel fit une grimace et Vala sortit la trousse de premiers secours de son sac.

-Bon, pour commencer, ôtez-moi ce pantalon.

-PARDON ?

-Quoi ? Vous êtes blessé à la jambe, il faut bien que je m'en occupe.

Daniel releva nerveusement le bas de son pantalon pour découvrir sa blessure qui saignait doucement, et plongea sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

-Allez-y, amusez-vous…

Surprise de sa réaction, la jeune femme s'agenouilla près de lui et mit du désinfectant sur du coton.

-Daniel ?

Il répondit sans lever la tête de ses mains :

-Hmmm ?

-Vous faîtes la tête ?

-Hmmm.

-Je vous préviens ça va faire mal. Je vais essayer de faire ça vite.

Sur ce, Vala nettoya rapidement la plaie de son partenaire, et sous l'effet de la douleur, Daniel releva brusquement la tête.

-Aaaaaaïïïïeeeee !

-Ah vous parlez enfin… Je peux savoir où est votre sac ?

-Vers l'arbre qui m'a écrasé. Pourquoi ?

Vala mit du désinfectant sur un autre coton et l'appliqua sur sa plaie, suivit de la bande qu'elle appuya fortement pour commencer son bandage.

-Aaaaaaaouh !

Elle continuait son bandage en serrant le plus fort possible.

-Je dois aller le chercher. Et avant la nuit.

-Quoi ? Aaaïïe !

Elle serrait de plus en plus fort le bandage, malgré les protestations de Daniel.

-Vous avez entendu Mitchell ? Le colonel Carter pense que les nuits sont froides ici, et il y a des couvertures de survies, des rations alimentaires et le réchaud dans votre sac. Je finis ça et j'y vais.

-Aïïïïïïeeeuuuh ! Mais vous êtes inconsciente ? On a faillit y rester, et puis ils ont dû appeler des renforts ! En plus si c'est l'Alliance, c'est vous qu'ils veulent.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je cours vite. Bon, souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Elle fit le nœud final du bandage, et se leva avant de partir en courant avec un P90 et un zat.

-Non, restez là, Vala !

Dès que Daniel la perdit de vue, il lança violemment une pierre contre la paroi et s'appuya dans un soupir contre le fond de la grotte. Quant à Vala, elle descendait la colline en courant, et avait son talkie walkie à la main.

-Je vous ai manqué ?

-Vala je vous en prie, revenez, c'est suicidaire !

-Ah maintenant vous voulez que je revienne ? Tout à…

Alors qu'elle était arrivée au pied de la colline, Vala se fit surprendre par un tir d'alkesh, qui frôla sa hanche.

-Aaaaaaïïïïeeeeeuuuuuh ! Je suis repérée Daniel, je vous laisse.

De son côté, Daniel avait renoncé à la joindre et attendait son retour avec anxiété, tandis que Vala n'eut aucun mal à récupérer le sac et éviter les tirs ennemis en revenant. Elle pénétra alors dans la grotte et déclara joyeusement :

-Salut !

-Vala ! Mais vous êtes folle à lier !

Elle posa alors le sac et s'assit près de lui.

-C'est amusant, vous avez dit ça aussi la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré…

Elle s'approcha tout près de lui, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-…Juste après m'avoir… embrassé.

Décontenancé, Daniel se recula un peu, et saisit délicatement le menton de Vala entre son pouce et son majeur afin de la contrôler dans la mesure du possible.

-Je vous rappelle que c'est VOUS qui aviez commencé.

Vala passa rapidement le doigt sur le bout du nez de Daniel.

-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Et d'ailleurs c'est vous qui aviez fini.

Devant l'air exaspéré de Daniel, Vala lui tendit la trousse de premiers secours.

-Aller. A vous de jouer le docteur maintenant.

Elle se tourna alors vers l'entrée de la grotte et Daniel s'aperçu que sa hanche gauche était en sang.

-Bon dieu Vala ! Mais comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

-Un alkesh m'a tiré dessus.

Elle vit alors la tête grimaçante de Daniel et rectifia :

-Il m'a juste effleuré, ce n'est rien du tout.

-Vous voyez, vous n'auriez pas dû y aller.

-Oh c'est juste une égratignure Daniel, pas la peine de vous angoisser.

Puis elle s'exclama joyeusement :

-Et puis le jeu en valait la chandelle, j'ai ramené votre sac.

Daniel secoua la tête et souleva doucement le T-shirt de Vala afin de découvrir sa blessure.

-Hmmm Daniel… Dans d'autres circonstances…

Il la coupa.

-Ne commencez pas Vala. Et vous ferez moins la maligne dans 2 minutes.

Daniel mit du désinfectant sur du coton et découvrit complètement la blessure en abaissant un peu le pantalon de sa partenaire.

-Hmmmmm Daniel… J'adore quand vous devenez entreprenant comme ça.

-Attention ça va piquer.

A ces mots, Daniel nettoya la plaie de Vala, qui se leva d'un bond en sentant la douleur.

-Aïïïïïïïïïeeeuuuh ! Daniel, ça fait mal !

-Je vous avais prévenu… Et restez ici, on a pas finit.

Vala se rassit et posa sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant.

-Pfffffff, je préférais quand c'était moi le docteur.

-Moi non.

Il commença à appliquer le bandage.

-Aïïïïee ! Normal c'est pas vous qui SOUFFREZ !

-J'ai déjà donné, merci.

Daniel continua à lui mettre le bandage et dû se rapprocher près… tout près de Vala pour faire le tour de sa taille.

-Aïïe !

Elle se tourna soudain vers lui et le fixa un moment de son regard hypnotisant. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mais elle reprit vite le contrôle, et s'adressa à lui d'une voix mielleuse.

-Alors Daniel… Vous voyez que vous savez jouer au docteur…

Soudain, Daniel donna un coup sec sur le bandage pour mieux le serrer… Ou pour faire taire sa patiente.

-Daniel ! Mais vous êtes fou ou quoi ?

-Calmez-vous, c'est presque fini.

-Oui, j'espère bien !

Il fit enfin le nœud final du bandage de Vala et celle-ci se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ?

Juste avant de sortir, elle lui adressa un sourire coquin.

-Je prépare notre petit nid d'amour.


	5. Nuit Glacée

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec du bois mort et des brindilles sèches, puis posa son chargement près de Daniel.

-Et voilà. On aura un bon feu ce soir.

Elle s'assit à côté de Daniel et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

-Mais j'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me réchauffer…

-J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop froid cette nuit…, se dit-il à lui-même.

-Je vous en prie Daniel. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, un ou deux câlins ne devraient pas vous effrayer.

-Oh que si. Donnez-moi mon sac s'il vous plait.

Vala alla chercher le sac de Daniel et lui envoya énergiquement en direction de sa tête, mais celui-ci l'attrapa de justesse, et lui répliqua sur un ton de reproche :

-Merci…

Vala pencha la tête de côté et lui fit un petit sourire amusé. Pendant que Daniel sortait tout ce dont ils auraient besoin pour la nuit, la radio de Vala grésilla.

-Vala ? Ici Mitchell, répondez.

Elle attrapa son talkie walkie et se posta à l'entrée pour une meilleure réception.

-Oui, c'est moi.

-Alors, vous êtes bien installé ? Et comment va Daniel ?

Vala se tourna alors vers Daniel et répondit en souriant.

-Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'occupe bien de lui.

-Je n'en doute pas… Essayez quand même de ne pas vous entre-tuer avant demain.

Elle fixa alors Daniel en souriant malicieusement, puis recentra son attention sur le talkie walkie.

-Vous avez trouvé un plan pour nous sortir de là ?

-Les vaisseaux ont arrêté de patrouiller dans le secteur mais on a vu passer nos amis de l'Alliance Luxienne. Ils nous cherchent. Donc pas d'activité avant demain matin. On se repose et on attend. Et avec de la chance ils se lasseront peut être et s'en iront.

-ça m'étonnerais… Marmonna Daniel sans lever la tête de ses affaires.

-Oui, ce sont des gens têtus.

-Bien, on improvisera demain. En attendant essayez de vous faire un bon feu, Carter est de plus en plus inquiète à propos de la température de cette nuit. Prochain contact demain à la première heure. Amusez-vous bien. Terminé.

-C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire froid… Fit Daniel en continuant de trier leurs affaires.

Vala observa l'extérieur et répondit, pensive :

- C'est normal, cet endroit a une énorme prise au vent. (silence) J'espère qu'il n'y en aura pas trop cette nuit…

Elle lui fit alors un énorme sourire.

-Mais si vous avez trop froid, je pourrais toujours me serrer contre vous et…

-ça va j'ai compris Vala, merci beaucoup.

Daniel ferma les yeux en soupirant fortement puis il sortit un briquet de son sac et alluma un feu avec le bois sec.

-Aller. Venez vous asseoir, je vais préparer le dîner.

-Ah enfin ! Je commençais à me demander si vous vous décideriez un jour à m'inviter à dîner. C'est quoi le menu ?

-Il va falloir se rationner, donc aujourd'hui on mangera une barre énergétique chacun et un plat réchauffé.

Elle s'assit près de lui.

-Et pas de bougies, pas de chandelles, rien ?

-On a un bon feu de bois, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

A ce moment, une rafale de vent glacée s'engouffra dans la grotte, éteignit le feu et les fit frissonner un bon coup. Ils se regardèrent alors d'un air découragé et Vala prit la situation en main. Elle se leva et déplia deux couvertures de survie.

-Si ça commence comme ça, on va littéralement mourir de froid cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

Elle installa les deux premières couvertures de survie par terre, côte à côte.

-Voilà, mettez-vous là-dessus et surtout, laissez-moi un peu de place.

Daniel s'installa avec l'aide de Vala et ralluma le feu pour pouvoir leur préparer à manger, pendant qu'elle dépliait les deux dernières couvertures de survie et attrapait le thermomètre. Enfin, elle s'assit sur sa couverture pendant que Daniel était concentré sur sa cuisine.

-Daniel ?

-Hmmm ?

-Il fait 10 degrés pour l'instant, et je commence à avoir froid…

-Et bien enveloppez-vous dans une couverture de survie jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini le repas.

-Mais…

-Non, il n'y a pas de place dans mes bras, fit-il en la coupant.

Elle s'allongea alors tout près de lui, recouverte des deux couvertures de survie, et quelques minutes plus tard, le repas fut prêt.

-C'est prêt !

Elle commença à émerger, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

-Hmmm… Daniel ? Mangez sans moi, je suis bien là.

-Aller, asseyez-vous Vala. On va manger et vous pourrez vous rendormir, c'est promis.

Elle s'assit, à regrets.

-Je vous préviens : cette nuit si j'ai froid, vous serez ma bouillotte.

-Vous savez, si vous vous rapprochiez un peu plus du feu, vous auriez moins froid…

Vala répondit alors avec malice.

-C'est pour ça que je ne m'en approche pas Daniel. Et puis vous croyez sérieusement qu'il restera allumé toute la nuit ?

En effet une deuxième rafale, encore plus glacée que la précédente, s'infiltra dans la grotte et éteignit le feu, ce qui les plongea presque dans l'obscurité totale. En effet, on pouvait à peine distinguer les dernières lueurs du jour. Daniel ralluma alors le feu avec ce qui restait du bois.

-Bon. Hum… Mangez vite avant que ce soit froid.

Sur ce, ils mangèrent et se couchèrent. Daniel de son côté, et Vala, sagement près du feu qui crépitait encore. Mais suite à la tempête qui commençait dehors, plusieurs coups de vent vinrent encore refroidir la grotte et éteindre le petit feu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le thermomètre était tombé à 0, et Daniel et Vala frissonnaient dans leur coin. Chacun espérant que l'autre ferait le premier pas.

-Daniel… Je suis… gelée.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota :

-Je sais. J'ai froid aussi.

Vala se tourna alors vers lui et il l'attira tout contre lui pour la réchauffer et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Daniel la coupa aussitôt.

-Vala, essayez de dormir un peu…

Elle sourit et s'installa bien confortablement dans ses bras.

-Bonne nuit.

Il posa sa tête sur celle de Vala.

-Dormez bien.

Une demie heure plus tard, Vala ne dormait toujours pas, elle était plongée dans ses pensées et arborait un petit sourire. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de Daniel, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dormir et resta comme ça quelques minutes.

-Vous ne dormez pas ? fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

D'abord surprise, Vala passa furtivement son index sur la joue de Daniel et il ouvrit les yeux.

-Et vous non plus.

Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Je profite. Je suppose qu'à la base, je ne dormirais pas tous les soirs au chaud dans vos bras…

-Non. Certainement pas.

-Même si j'ai très très froid ?

-Je veillerais personnellement à ce que votre chambre soit à la température exacte pour que vous ayez bien chaud, lui dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

-Bon. Dommage…

Elle frissonna.

-Mais ici, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit le cas…

Daniel observa le thermomètre, qui indiquait une température un peu inférieure à 0 et il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras pour qu'ils aient un peu plus chaud. Mais avant de se blottir contre lui, elle lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance et ils finirent enfin par s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Vala fut réveillée par un violent coup de vent et s'aperçu que la température avoisinait -40°C. Elle s'écarta doucement de Daniel pour essayer de le réveiller, mais elle avait de plus en plus froid à chaque seconde et frissonnait de plus en plus.

-Daniel ? Daniel ! Réveillez-vous ! Lui cria-t-elle en le secouant.

Il commençait à émerger, mais lorsqu'il sentit le froid et la fatigue le gagner, il s'apprêta alors à replonger dans le sommeil. Jusqu'à ce que Vala ne le secoue encore.

-Daniel ! Réveillez-vous ou je vous gifle !  
-Hmmm... ça va, je suis réveillé... fit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Il essaya de bouger mais se ravisa aussitôt et se rapprocha de Vala.

-Wow… C'est moi ou il fait plus froid ici ?

Vala se serra contre lui autant qu'elle put en frissonnant.

-Il fait -40 degrés donc ne vous endormez pas, sinon...  
-…Je risquerais de ne plus jamais me réveiller, je sais.  
-Et ce serait vraiment dommage. Vous pouvez bouger ?  
-Oui. Mais ma jambe commence à s'engourdir je crois.  
-Ohhh... Quelle jambe ?  
-Droite. Et vous ça va ?  
-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi froid de ma vie. Ne bougez pas, je reviens.

En effet, Vala plongea sous la couverture à la recherche de la jambe de Daniel.

-AAïe ! Non Vala, ça ce n'est pas ma jambe ! Lui hurla-t-il nerveusement.

-Désolé, mais je ne vois rien du tout moi là-dessous !

-Pourtant avec votre expérience, vous devriez connaître l'anatomie des hommes mieux que personne...

-C'est vrai. Et comme je le pensais, la vôtre est particulièrement impressionnante, fit-elle malicieusement.

Dans un effort surhumain, il lutta contre la température et souleva la couverture afin de voir Vala.

-Vala ! Sortez de là tout de suite !

Elle attrapa alors la jambe droite de Daniel.

-On se calme ! Je vous réchauffe un peu la jambe et je reviens vous faire des câlins. C'est promis.

Elle ramena alors la couverture sur elle en râlant.

-Et j'ai froid moi !

A ces mots, Daniel poussa un profond soupir et tira la couverture sur lui. Pendant quelques minutes, Vala frictionna la jambe de Daniel (en se faisant plusieurs fois engueuler parce qu'elle montait trop haut…), afin de ne pas la laisser geler. Puis ensuite, elle remonta doucement jusqu'à l'extrémité de la couverture et installa les bras de Daniel autour de sa taille.

-Alors ? Je suis douée hein ?

-Pas tellement en fait, mais ça fera l'affaire. Merci, fit-il en masquant un sourire.

A ces mots, il se reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre.

-AAïïïeuhh ! Vala !

Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'installa un peu plus confortablement contre lui et remonta la couverture sur les ¾ de leurs visages et chuchota à son oreille :

-Reposez-vous. Vous l'avez mérité.

-Et vous, ne vous endormez pas, je vous surveille.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et restèrent ainsi blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que la tempête ne se calme un peu dehors.

-Vala ? Vala ! s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant de petits coups d'épaule.

-Hein ?... Quoi ?...

Elle émergeait juste et se blottit tout de suite contre lui.

-Vous avez lâché ma main.

Il remit sa main dans la sienne, et elle y répondit en la serrant doucement.

-Hmmm… J'ai dû m'endormir…

Pour qu'ils ne s'endorment ni l'un ni l'autre, Daniel et Vala se tenaient par la main, afin de sentir que l'autre était toujours présent. Il la serra alors contre lui pour la rassurer.

-On va s'en sortir…

-Daniel… Si vous continuez à me serrer tendrement contre vous comme ça… Je crois que je vais m'endormir.

-Chuuut. La tempête faiblit de plus en plus, et la température ne devrait pas tarder à remonter… Pensez à autre chose.


	6. La Peur De Sa Vie

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil commençait à se montrer, mais Daniel et Vala s'étaient finalement laissés emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement, il faisait toujours aussi froid, et s'endormir maintenant était encore risqué. Mais grâce au naquadah qu'elle avait dans le sang et qui la rendait plus résistante, Vala réussit à se réveiller et commença à secouer Daniel.

-Daniel ?

-…

Elle se dégagea de ses bras, se pencha sur lui et continua à le secouer.

-Daniel ? Je dois vous gifler ?

-…

-Aller Daniel, réveillez-vous ! Arrêtez de jouer la comédie ! Cria-t-elle, s'impatientant.

-…

-S'il vous plait… Je ferais ce que vous voulez…

Devant l'impassibilité de Daniel, elle prit son pouls, et ne sentant rien, commença à paniquer et se mit à cheval sur lui pour le secouer le plus fort possible.

-Daniel ! ça suffit maintenant, réveillez-vous !

-…

Après une hésitation, elle perdit son sang froid et le gifla, réalisant qu'il était peut être déjà trop tard.

-Debout !

-…

Comme il ne réagissait pas, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et le gifla à nouveau.

-Aller, levez-vous !

-…

Elle le giflait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que les larmes montaient, et quand elle fut à bout de force, elle se laissa tomber sur lui, en pleurs, et lui chuchota.

-Non… Daniel… Ne me laissez pas. Le jour se lève. On va bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

-…

Elle se redressa alors sur son corps inerte, en caressant doucement chaque parcelle de son visage pendant quelques minutes, et laissait les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

-Bon d'accord, j'en profite un peu… Mais…

Elle étouffa un sanglot et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur son corps.

- …Ne mourrez pas Daniel… Je vous en prie.

Pendant ce temps, l'âme de Daniel était occupée à monter au ciel, et fit une rencontre inattendue.

-Bonjour docteur Jackson.

-Heu… Bonjour... Adria ? Où suis-je ?

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Je suis mort ?

Adria hocha la tête.

-Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, fit-il durement

-J'ai déjà toutes les connaissances nécessaires Daniel Jackson.

-Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-Je veille constamment sur ma mère Daniel Jackson, et votre décès l'affecte particulièrement. Je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à vous, et si vous mourrez, elle ne s'en remettra jamais complètement.

Avant que Daniel ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Adria fit soudain apparaître dans un nuage blanc son corps mort, et Vala couchée dessus qui sanglotait. Soudain, Vala se redressa, essuya ses larmes, et prit le visage de Daniel entre ses mains.

-Bon Daniel, écoutez-moi. Vous êtes la seule personne de la galaxie qui m'ai accordé ma chance, qui m'ai fait confiance, et je… Et qui m'ai permit d'avoir une vie à peu près normale, et je vous…

Après une longue hésitation, elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Daniel un moment, puis le regarda d'un air désespéré. Même en sachant qu'il était mort, ça ne voulait pas sortir.

-…Et je vous interdit de mourir…

Au ciel, Daniel observait la scène avec attendrissement.

-Laissez-moi y retourner, lui ordonna-t-il sans quitter Vala des yeux.

-Je vais vous ramener à elle. Mais dîtes-lui ce que j'ai fait pour vous. J'espère encore qu'un jour elle trouvera la voie.

A ces mots, Adria ramena Daniel à la vie pendant que Vala était toujours étendue sur lui. Il se redressa alors brusquement pour prendre une grande inspiration, et elle (toujours à cheval sur lui) lui sauta au cou.

-Daniel ! Enfin !

-AAïe ! Vala, ma jambe.

Décidée à ne pas descendre de sa monture, elle s'avança le plus possible afin de ne plus appuyer sur la blessure de Daniel et entoura de ses jambes son torse. Enfin, elle plongea ses yeux mouillés dans les siens et posa son front contre le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je suis « mort » et Adria a jugé bon de me ressusciter.

Vala décolla son front de celui de Daniel.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

Après un petit silence, il lui caressa doucement la joue et répondit :

-Elle… Elle a vu que ça vous faisait beaucoup de peine.

-Oh… fit-elle en baissant le regard.

Elle essuya ses yeux et se blottit contre lui.

-Et c'était comment là-haut ?

-Lumineux…

Il lui prit les mains.

-Aller, descendez de là. Vous commencez à être lourde.

Elle descendit docilement de ses genoux et alla chercher le réchaud dans le sac de Daniel pour faire bouillir un peu d'eau. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui tendit un gobelet d'eau chaude.

-Vous avez soif ? ça va nous réchauffer.

Daniel prit le gobelet qu'elle lui tendait, et ils burent doucement, laissant le liquide bouillant faire son effet. Ils s'assirent alors côte à côte contre le mur de la caverne, les yeux dans le vague, et un long silence s'installa.

-Je vous ai vu de là-haut…

Surprise, elle le regarda quelques secondes et détourna les yeux.

-Je vous ai vu me parler et…

Elle le coupa alors, les yeux figés sur l'entrée de la caverne.

-J'ai eu peur Daniel… Si vous n'étiez pas revenu… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait…

Un petit silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

-J'aurais sûrement quitté l'équipe et continué à courir… Comme avant.

Surpris à son tour, il la regarda quelques secondes.

-Si un jour il m'arrivait quelque chose… Je vous interdit de renoncer à tout ce que vous avez mit des mois à construire sur Terre… (silence) Même si j'admets que c'est très touchant.

Elle plongea alors ses yeux bleus encore mouillés dans les siens.

-Et moi je vous interdit de me refaire un coup pareil… Vous êtes la seule personne qui m'ai fait confiance et à qui je me suis attaché… depuis des années…

Elle se serra contre lui.

-Alors j'ai besoin de vous.

Il l'entoura doucement de ses bras et appuya sa tête sur la sienne.

-Et que faîtes-vous de Sam, Teal'c et Mitchell ?

Elle attrapa la main de Daniel pour jouer machinalement avec.

-Ce n'est pas pareil…

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire, puis après avoir caressé précipitamment de son index la joue de Daniel, continua sa phrase :

-Et vous le savez…

Ils restèrent assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et regardèrent le soleil se lever pendant une quinzaine de minutes, où Vala continuait de jouer avec les mains de Daniel.

-ça se réchauffe… Je vais essayer de contacter Mitchell. J'espère qu'ils ont eu plus de chance que nous.

-Oui, moi aussi, fit-il avec une grimace.

Elle se posta à l'entrée de la grotte et saisit son talkie walkie.

-Mitchell, répondez.

-Ah enfin, on commençait à se demander ce que vous faisiez…

-En fait… La nuit a été assez mouvementée pour nous.

-Ah oui ? Vous nous raconterez ça… fit-il d'un air coquin. De notre côté ça va, il a juste fait un peu frisqué mais on a survécu.

-Et maintenant, comment on fait pour rentrer à la maison ?

-Un vaisseau cargo s'est posé non loin de notre position. On peut essayer de le voler et de s'échapper.

-Heu… D'accord.

Elle regarda dehors.

-Celui qui est dans la vallée ?

-Oui, on s'y rejoint dans deux heures. Prochain contact dans une heure. Terminé.

Vala regarda sa montre et retourna près de Daniel pour ranger tout le matériel.

-On a une heure pour manger, se réchauffer, remballer le matériel et même peut être se faire encore de grooooooooos câlins.

-Non, pas de grooos câlins, Vala., fit-il en commençant à préparer le repas.

-Des petits câlins alors… Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Un grand silence s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce que Vala ne finisse de tout ranger et s'assoie contre la paroi de la grotte, à côté de Daniel, pendant qu'il faisait réchauffer le repas. Alors il lui répondit enfin, sans lever la tête de la gamelle du réchaud

-Si vous êtes sage…

A ces mots, Vala afficha un grand sourire. Elle allait peut être enfin réussir à passer une étape avec lui. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait de lui, elle savait qu'elle était irrésistiblement attirée vers Daniel, et ça lui suffisait pour continuer à le provoquer. D'autant plus que, tout comme la fois où Daniel avait disparut aux mains d'Adria, cette nuit elle avait encore ressentit ce sentiment de dépendance envers lui, qui l'agaçait tout en lui faisant du bien. En effet, ce sentiment l'agaçait car elle n'aimait pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, c'était un sentiment bien lointain pour elle, et encore douloureux. Mais d'un autre côté, elle aimait être proche de quelqu'un comme elle l'était de Daniel, et n'avait surtout pas envie que ça s'arrête.

-Mais je suis toujours sage, Daniel…

Il tourna la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Et comme pour être sûre qu'il la croie, elle hocha doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation en souriant.

-Si si, c'est vrai.

Il lui donna son repas chaud avec un sourire amusé.

-Aller, mangez au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Elle sourit et attendit que Daniel ne s'assoie contre la paroi de la caverne pour s'appuyer contre lui, dos à son épaule droite. Puis, quand ils eurent fini de manger, elle attrapa sa main droite et recommença à jouer avec. Lui, se laissait faire, et même par moments, inversait les rôles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reprenne le contrôle. Tout comme elle, il appréciait le doux contact de leurs doigts qui se mêlaient et se démêlaient. Il posa alors doucement sa tête sur la sienne.

-Vous allez les connaître par cœur à force.

-Vous aussi, fit-elle après un petit éclat de rire.

A ces mots, il ôta doucement sa main de la sienne pour pouvoir l'entourer de son bras et l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa alors aller contre son torse et reprit sa main. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Vala ne brise le silence.

-Hmmm… Je m'ennuie Daniel…

-Ne commencez pas Vala, je sais très bien ce que vous voulez et c'est non.

Elle ne dit rien et installa la main droite de Daniel contre sa joue en se blottissant contre lui plus confortablement. Attendrit malgré son agacement, il lui caressa la joue après un soupir.

-Vala, je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous cherchez en me provoquant comme ça… Toutes ces avances…

-Oh, vous exagérez…

-Quoi, moi j'exagère ? C'est vous qui êtes entré dans les vestiaires des hommes en petite tenue pendant que je m'habillais, qui m'attendez dans mon lit en peignoir, et qui êtes constamment en train de me faire des avances… Et c'est moi qui exagère ?

A ces mots, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi durement, même quand elle faisait les pires bêtises.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bon sang ?

-…

-Vala ?

-…

-Vous voulez juste m'ajouter à votre tableau de chasse, c'est ça ?

A ce moment, il sentit une larme sur le revers de sa main, alors il la redressa pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Et même si elle avait vite essuyé ses larmes, elle avait toujours les yeux humides. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant, il s'adressa à elle tout doucement.

-Vala…

Elle détourna la tête et s'éloigna un peu de lui pour s'asseoir.

-Daniel… Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble… Comment pouvez-vous encore penser ça ? fit-elle, blessée.

-Ecoutez… Je sais que vous avez fait beaucoup d'efforts pour vous intégrer… Mais je connais aussi quelques aspects de votre passé… Et croyez-moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous ne repreniez pas vos anciennes habitudes…

Elle s'appuya contre la paroi et replia ses jambes contre elle en baissant la tête.

-Croyez-moi ou non, j'ai dépassé ça depuis quelques temps déjà.

Sur ce, elle tenta de se lever mais Daniel la retint par le bras.

-Attendez… Vala, Restez-là… Je suis désolé…

A ces mots, elle plongea ses yeux bleus encore mouillés dans les siens et se rassit.

-Aller, venez… lui dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Puis il déposa alors un doux baiser sur le front de sa protégée.

-Pardonnez-moi…

A ces mots, elle releva la tête et lui souffla dans un murmure :

-C'est déjà fait…

Puis elle se blottit tendrement dans ses bras et posa la tête sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à l'heure prévue pour contacter Mitchell, chacun appréciant pleinement le moment présent.

-C'est l'heure, fit-elle après avoir regardé sa montre.

-L'heure ?

-On doit contacter Mitchell.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne pour pouvoir les contacter.

-Mitchell, ici Vala. Répondez.

-Ici Mitchell. Vous êtes prêt à nous rejoindre tous les deux ?

-Comme prévu. On se retrouve au vaisseau cargo ?

-Soyez-y dans une heure, on garde le contact radio.

Elle retourna alors dans la caverne pour prendre son sac et s'adressa à Daniel :

-Il faut y aller Daniel, levez-vous.

-D'accord, mais je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu d'aide pour arriver à marcher…

Elle mit son sac à dos et l'aida à se lever.

-Comptez sur moi, je vous serrerais bien fort contre moi, lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-ça, je m'en serais douté.

Puis elle l'aida à mettre son sac, et ils quittèrent enfin leur spacieuse caverne, Vala accroché à Daniel, et Daniel cramponné à Vala.


	7. Proximité Troublante

Puis elle l'aida à mettre son sac, et ils quittèrent enfin leur spacieuse caverne, Vala accroché à Daniel, et Daniel cramponné à Vala. Mais, comme on peut s'en douter, le chemin fut assez agité… Suite aux nombreux reproches qu'elle lui faisait lorsqu'il appuyait sur sa blessure, Mitchell les contacta par radio.

-Aïe, Daniel mais faîtes attention !

- Jackson, Vala, où êtes vous ?

-Oui, on est là.

-Où ça, là ? Vous êtes bientôt arrivés ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, il n'y a que des arbres ici !

Désespéré, Daniel saisit son talkie walkie.

-On sera là dans moins de 15 minutes.

-Ok, contactez-nous quand vous verrez le vaisseau, et faîtes attention, il se peut que des membres de l'alliance patrouillent dans le coin. Terminé.

Sur ce, Vala s'adressa à Daniel avec un air hautain.

-Je le savais.

Après un petit sourire moqueur de Daniel, ils continuèrent leur route pendant encore quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à ce que Vala ne s'arrête brusquement.

-Vala ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Chut, écoutez.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, puis soudain, Vala attira Daniel derrière un arbre, empoigna son P90 et se prépara à tirer.

-Là, regardez, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Oui, je les vois, ils sont au moins trois.

-Ils sont quatre, affirma-t-elle. J'espère juste que d'autres ne nous encerclent pas.

Elle saisit alors son talkie walkie pour informer l'autre équipe de leur situation.

-Mitchell ? Ici Vala, on a un petit problème.

-Ah ? Vous vous êtes perdu ?

-Pas exactement… On a rencontré les troupes de l'alliance Luxienne. Ils ne nous ont pas vu mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-On se dirige vers votre position. Ne tentez rien avant qu'on soit là.

-Ok, dépêchez-vous.

Elle continua alors de surveiller le groupe qu'ils avaient repéré, pendant que Daniel guettait le moindre mouvement dans les environs. Mais Mitchell, Sam et Teal'c se faisaient attendre.

-Bon, je commence à m'ennuyer.

Daniel se retourna vers elle et la regarda bizarrement.

-Et ne commencez pas à croire que j'ai forcément envie de vous sauter dessus.

-…Oh, mais je n'ai rien dis… fit-il avec un demi sourire.

Elle le dévisagea à son tour, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de recentrer son attention sur sa cible, tout se passa très vite. En effet, Daniel avait entendu un intrus derrière eux qui les avait repéré et qui visait Vala. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol, et le tir ennemi vint s'écraser sur le tronc de l'arbre qui les protégeait, juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Suite à ça, il se releva doucement en captant son regard. Elle était allongée sur le dos, et lui était encore à demi couché sur elle. Embarrassé, il lui indiqua l'endroit d'où venait le tir sans la quitter des yeux.

-Hum… Désolé, c'était le…

Trop amusée par la situation, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'interrogeant du regard. Mais soudain, un deuxième tir fendit l'air, et elle plaqua violemment Daniel sur elle pour qu'il ne soit pas touché.

-Attention !

Exaspérée de toutes ces interruptions, elle saisit son P90 d'une main et tua d'une rafale l'intrus, ce qui alerta tout le monde aux alentours. Daniel releva alors la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Heu… Merci…

Avec un grand sourire, elle entoura de ses bras la taille de Daniel.

-Non Daniel… Merci à vous.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, Vala souriante et Daniel qui ne savait plus trop comment agir. Puis soudain, la radio de Daniel grésilla.

-Jackson ? Ici Mitchell, on a entendu des coups de feu.

-On est toujours là.

-Alors dépêchez-vous si vous voulez nous retrouver entiers !

-C'est bon, on arrive.

A ces mots, un tir de lance jaffa heurta le tronc qui les protégeait, et ils s'aperçurent que les quatre gardes Luxians que Vala surveillait tout à l'heure étaient en train de leur tirer dessus.

Elle plaça alors son P90 juste au-dessus du dos de son partenaire, et l'attrapa à deux mains pour viser leurs ennemis, de sorte qu'elle entourait maintenant Daniel des ses bras.

-Heu… Vala ?

-Surtout, ne bougez pas.

Elle tira alors au coup par coup et réussit à en abattre deux, pendant que les tirs de lance contre l'arbre et au dessus de leurs têtes s'intensifiaient. Mais soudain, ils entendirent d'autres tirs de P90, ce qui attira les deux intrus qui restaient. Et pendant que Daniel relevait la tête, elle posa son arme à terre.

-Daniel ? Rien de cassé ?

-Non, ça va et vous ?

-Tout va… très bien… fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, mais leurs visages étaient restés très proches l'un de l'autre, et Vala ne pût résister plus longtemps à l'idée de l'embrasser subitement. Surpris, Daniel voulut protester…

-Hmm…Humm… fit-il en levant son index pour essayer de la stopper, sans grande conviction.

… Mais finalement se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne recule ses lèvres des siennes tout doucement. Elle le regardait avec une grimace d'appréhension, inquiète de découvrir sa réaction. Néanmoins, contre toute attente, il se jeta sur ses lèvres sans réfléchir et répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent alors après quelques secondes, aussi troublé l'un que l'autre par ce qui venait de se passer, et, sans détourner son regard du sien, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, toujours anxieuse face à ce qui allait suivre. Daniel, lui, avait laissé son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et semblait paisible. Pourtant, le silence rendait le climat encore plus électrique, et Vala voulut essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

-Vous vous êtes amélioré depuis la dernière fois…

Avant que Daniel n'ait eu le temps de répondre, ils entendirent quelqu'un approcher. En effet, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, les tirs avaient cessé et le reste de SG-1 était en train de s'approcher d'eux aussi discrètement que possible.

-Hum hum. On ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Confus, ils se tournèrent vers eux après une hésitation, et Vala leur fit son sourire le plus hypocrite pendant que Daniel les fusillait du regard.

-… D'acc o d'acc… Heu Teal'c ? Vous me devez 50 $.

-Je ne serais pas aussi confiant à votre place colonel Mitchell…

-Mais on les a prit sur le fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut de plus !

-Nous n'avons toujours aucunes certitudes sur leurs véritables agissements.

Pendant que Teal'c et Mitchell débattaient, Vala allongea Daniel par terre pour se relever et l'aider à se mettre debout à son tour, avec l'assistance de Sam. Puis ils fixèrent tous les trois Teal'c et Mitchell.

-ça y est, je crois qu'on va passer au 20 Heures… chuchota Daniel à Vala.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

-En revenant, on va parler de nous dans tout le pays…

-Sans parler de vous dans tout le pays, à la base, les rumeurs circulent vite…

Daniel et Vala se retournèrent alors vers Sam.

-…surtout quand il s'agit d'histoires sentimentales… Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Daniel lança un regard rapide à Vala, puis reporta son attention sur Sam.

-D'histoires… Sentimentales… ?

-Mouais… ben de toutes façons, ils pensent bien ce qu'ils veulent, fit Vala en haussant les épaules.

A ces mots, Daniel la dévisagea, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Mitchell et Teal'c s'approchèrent d'eux.

-Bon aller les enfants, après ces retrouvailles pleines d'émotion, il faudrait penser à rentrer à la maison…

-Oui… Mais pour ça, il nous faut un accès sûr à la porte ou un vaisseau, lui répondit Sam.

-Moi je suis d'avis de leur en voler un ! ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Il y eu alors un court silence, pendant lequel Daniel, Teal'c Sam et Mitchell jetèrent un coup d'œil à Vala, puis Daniel reprit la parole.

-Et si on allait d'abord vérifier si on ne peut pas rentrer par la porte ?

-Réfléchissez Daniel, si ils nous cherchent, ils doivent forcément nous y attendre avec une petite armada, lui répondit Vala.

-En effet. Il serait donc plus judicieux de rentrer sur Terre grâce à un vaisseau.

-Qu'on va leur voler !

-Bon alors en route. Et avec de la chance on sera de retour pour le dîner.


	8. A L'abordage !

Sur ce, le petit groupe marcha jusqu'au vaisseau et ils se cachèrent derrière une petite butte pour surveiller l'alkesh qui se trouvait un peu plus bas.

-Ils sont huit autour du vaisseau, fit Mitchell en observant la clairière aux jumelles. On les encercle et on attaque simultanément.

-En supposant que d'autres ne sont pas cachés dans la forêt…

-Je ne pense pas Daniel. Je connais bien l'alliance, et huit gardes c'est déjà beaucoup pour un seul alkesh.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Vala, Daniel vous allez à droite, Sam et moi on va à gauche, et Teal'c vous nous couvrez d'ici. Attendez le signal radio pour commencer à tirer.

Suite aux consignes de Mitchell, tout le monde se mit en place pour l'embuscade, et au signal, ils tirèrent. Teal'c abattit rapidement les deux gardes en face de lui, Sam et Mitchell neutralisèrent les trois qui leur faisaient face grâce à l'effet de surprise, et Daniel et Vala s'occupèrent des trois derniers, qui ne savaient plus trop où tirer. Une fois tous les gardes à terre, Teal'c descendit de son perchoir et ils s'avancèrent tous vers l'entrée de l'alkesh.

-Un jeu d'enfant ! fit Vala avec un grand sourire.

A ces mots, une dizaine d'hommes armés sortirent de la forêt et les tinrent en joug sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit. Parmi ces hommes, se trouvait Netan, un des chefs de l'Alliance.

-Nous vous attendions SG-1… Voilà qui va renforcer ma position au sein de l'Alliance Luxienne.

Mitchell s'avança alors vers lui.

-Tiens. Netan. On vous croyait mort, vieille carne !

-Malheureusement pour vous, mon vaisseau a survécu à la bataille, et je tiens ma revanche à présent. Je vais vous amener devant les autres leaders de l'Alliance et vous aurez la sentence que vous méritez ! Maintenant montez, le voyage va être long.

Ils montèrent à bord de l'alkesh, seulement accompagné de Netan et de quelques gardes, puis furent enfermés à l'arrière du vaisseau sans leurs armes et leur matériel. Là, Vala aida Daniel à s'asseoir contre la paroi et se retourna vers les autres.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je peux essayer de nous ouvrir la soute en trafiquant le panneau de contrôle, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra.

Vala bondit sur place avant de répondre :

-Je viens avec vous.

-Mais de toutes façons, même si vous arrivez à ouvrir la soute, on ne pourra rien faire contre eux, leur fit remarquer Daniel.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre...

Vala sortit alors un couteau de sa botte. Et devant les grimaces des autres, elle ne put qu'ajouter :

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont trois de l'autre côté Vala, et armés jusqu'aux dents, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse avec un couteau ?

-On trouvera un plan Mitchell, et puis c'est toujours mieux que rien.

-Merci Daniel, fit-elle un peu agacée.

Pendant que Sam et Vala trifouillaient le panneau de contrôle de la porte, Teal'c, Daniel et Mitchell essayaient d'élaborer un plan pour reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau.

-Il faudrait arriver à menacer Netan, le couteau sous la gorge. Ses hommes se rendraient sûrement, et ensuite on récupère nos armes et on les envoie sur la planète la plus proche.

-On n'arrivera jamais à atteindre Netan avant de se faire tirer comme des lapins, lui répondit Daniel.

-En effet. Mais nous pouvons les attirer ici.

Daniel jeta un œil vers Sam et Vala qui travaillaient sur le panneau de contrôle.

-Oui ! Il suffirait que Vala et Sam arrivent à ouvrir la porte de la soute juste assez pour ne pouvoir laisser passer qu'une seule personne à la fois !

Sam et Vala tournèrent la tête dès qu'elles entendirent leurs noms, et Vala s'adressa à eux :

-Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi ?

-Au lieu d'ouvrir en grand, laisser juste un petit espace, leur répondit Mitchell.

-Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ! s'exclama Sam.

Vala réfléchit quelques secondes, et trouva finalement une idée.

-Si ! Il suffit de créer une surcharge dans le circuit auxiliaire, et le panneau l'interprètera comme…

Sentant que ça allait durer un moment, Daniel l'interrompit soudain.

-Vala ! Vous pouvez le faire ou non ?

-Si on arrive à trouver assez d'énergie dans les circuits principaux, oui. Mais ça va prendre un peu de temps.

-Bon, alors au travail.

Vala fit un petit clin d'œil à Daniel avant de se replonger dans le panneau de contrôle avec Sam. Pendant ce temps, Teal'c, Daniel et Mitchell continuaient à discuter.

-Votre petite amie devient pire que Sam, Daniel.

Entendant ça, Vala jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, et continua de travailler comme si de rien n'était.

-Quand Quetesh l'a prise pour hôte, elle lui a légué ses connaissances de la technologie Goa'uld. Et non, ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

-Pas encore.

A ces mots, Daniel soupira et baissa la tête d'un coup, exaspéré.

-Sam, vous avez bientôt finit ?

-On vient juste de commencer, ça va prendre un moment.

-Bon les gars, bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Daniel s'installa contre la paroi plus confortablement et ferma les yeux.

-Je vous l'avais dit colonel Mitchell.

-Ne soyez pas pessimiste Teal'c, ça ne prouve rien.

Une demie heure plus tard, Vala commençait à en avoir assez de rester immobile, se leva et fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir Daniel qui dormait. Il dormait tellement bien que sa tête était sur le point de basculer sur le sol. Elle s'approcha alors et l'allongea doucement par terre, puis enleva sa veste et la roula en boule pour la mettre sous sa tête. Et après quelques secondes, elle remarqua enfin que Mitchell et Teal'c l'observaient bizarrement.

-Quoi ? fit-elle

-Oh rien… répondirent-ils presque simultanément.

Elle retourna alors près de Sam en les regardant de travers, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent le bon circuit et un moyen pour créer une surcharge. Puis Sam se retourna pour leur annoncer.

-On a finit.

-C'est pas trop tôt, il vous a fallut plus d'une heure !

-Si vous vouliez le faire, il fallait le dire, lui répondit durement Vala.

Après quoi elle alla s'asseoir près de Daniel et le secoua doucement.

-Daniel ?

-Essayez de l'embrasser.

A ces mots, elle dévisagea Mitchell, puis reporta son attention sur Daniel.

-Aller Daniel, debout.

-Je vous promets, ça marche le baiser…

-Non, quand je ne me réveille pas, elle me gifle, fit Daniel en ouvrant les yeux avec une grimace.

-Après ce que vous m'avez fait la dernière fois, je me méfie…

-Hum, attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Leur demanda Mitchell, soudain intéressé.

-Rien, firent-ils en cœur.

Daniel se rassit contre le mur pendant que Vala remettait sa veste.

-C'est vous qui… ? Fit-il en indiquant sa veste.

-Et oui. Vous dormiez comme un bébé.

Ils se sourirent et remarquèrent enfin les 3 paires d'yeux qui les fixaient, mais Vala décida de les ignorer et s'adressa à Daniel.

-On a finit. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner… Avec votre jambe…

-Oui…

Mitchell et Vala aidèrent Daniel à s'installer à l'angle du mur du fond pour qu'il soit le moins exposé possible. Puis Sam créa la surcharge dans le circuit auxiliaire quand tout le monde fut en place, et la porte s'entrouvrit. Une alarme se déclencha alors dans le vaisseau et les deux gardes vinrent vérifier si tous les prisonniers étaient toujours là. Mais lorsque le premier garde entra, Vala l'agrippa brusquement et le précipita contre le poing de Teal'c. Cependant, en voyant la scène, le deuxième fit demi-tour afin d'avertir Netan, mais Sam lança le couteau, qui vint se planter dans sa colonne vertébrale, et il tomba à terre.

-Joli lancé, remarqua Vala.

Mais Netan avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, et se dirigea à son tour vers la soute, et en voyant un de ses hommes à terre, il saisit son arme, se réfugia derrière un angle et se prépara à tirer. Pendant ce temps, Mitchell avait récupéré l'arme de l'intrus que Teal'c avait mit K.O, et s'était posté à l'entrée de la soute pour trouver un bon angle de tir.

-Rendez-vous SG-1 !

-Sinon quoi ? On est cinq et vous êtes tout seul.

-Mais vous n'avez pas d'armes.

Mitchell tira contre l'angle qui protégeait Netan.

-Vous, rendez-vous ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je vous descende.

Dans un effort désespéré, Netan essaya de traverser la pièce pour atteindre le matériel de SG-1, et se servir de leurs armes contre eux. Seulement Mitchell fut le plus rapide et l'abattit dès qu'il quitta l'angle derrière lequel il se cachait.

-Et voilà. Teal'c, vous nous ramenez à la maison ?

-Avec joie colonel Mitchell.

Teal'c s'installa alors aux commandes, pendant que Mitchell désarmait les trois intrus et les attachait solidement.

-On arrivera sur Terre dans deux jours, fit Sam en regardant les données sur le tableau de bord.

-Deux jours ! On ne peut pas aller plus vite ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Je peux essayer de booster les moteurs.

-Faîtes… Et Jackson ? Il veut peut être s'asseoir dans un fauteuil bien confortable ? fit-il en désignant le siège à côté de Teal'c.

-J'y vais !

Après un sourire ironique de Mitchell, Vala se faufila dans la soute pour rejoindre Daniel et lui tendit la main.

-Venez, on sera mieux sur le siège du copilote.

-On ?

-Je me mettrais sur vos genoux, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Devant la grimace de Daniel, elle ajouta en hochant la tête :

-Je serais sage… Comme une plume.

Après un sourire amusé, il l'attira vers lui.

-Asseyez-vous, il faut qu'on parle

-Oh…

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et attendit qu'il ne commence, avec une grimace d'appréhension.

-Ecoutez… Hum… A propos de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la forêt…

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. A tout à l'heure, fit-elle en le coupant.

Elle essaya de se lever mais il la retint fermement par le bras.

-Vous ne voulez même pas savoir ce que j'en pense ?

-Non, lâchez-moi Daniel !

Elle se débattait vivement, mais Daniel ne lâchait pas prise. Soudain, il la tira d'un coup vers lui et elle tomba dans ses bras.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, je sais ce que vous allez dire… lui dit-elle, boudeuse.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Daniel, elle se rassit à côté de lui et continua en se tournant dos à lui :

-Vous allez dire que c'était une erreur, qu'il faut oublier, et que ça ne se reproduise plus jamais parce qu'on travaille ensemble... Bla bla bla bla bla.

-Bon, alors ça va peut être vous surprendre si je vous dis que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas arrivé par hasard… Et… Que… Je ne le regrette pas… lui répondit-il sans la regarder.

En entendant cela, Vala releva la tête et se tourna vers lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Puis quand il sentit sa main sur son bras, il releva enfin la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle aussi lui souriait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et rapprocha progressivement son visage du sien. Et lorsque leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle s'installa à cheval sur les cuisses de Daniel en conservant son visage tout près du sien. Alors ils s'embrassèrent enfin, Vala entourant de ses bras le cou de son partenaire et Daniel l'enlaçant tendrement. Puis il se séparèrent un petit moment, et se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes en train de vous demander comment vous avez pu passer à côté de ça toutes ces années, hein ? fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Non, je me demandais seulement combien de temps vous comptiez me garder avant d'aller voir ailleurs…

Elle lui caressa la joue avant d'ajouter dans un murmure :

-Je ne compte pas vous lâcher comme ça mon Daniel…

Après quoi ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Et Pendant que certains réglaient leurs histoires sentimentales, Mitchell s'ennuyait et commençait à se demander pourquoi Vala mettait autant de temps à ramener Daniel. Alors il se dirigea vers la soute pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

-A votre place, je n'irais pas là-dedans Cam… lui dit Sam qui travaillait sur les cristaux.

A ces mots, Teal'c leva un sourcil et Mitchell continua d'avancer dangereusement vers la porte entrouverte. Mais à la seconde où il vit Vala à cheval sur Daniel qui l'embrassait langoureusement, il hurla précipitamment en mettant ses mains devant ses yeux.

-Ahhhhhhhhh ! Mon dieu ! Jackson, Vala, mais il y a des endroits pour faire ça !

A ces mots, les deux concernés se retournèrent brusquement vers lui.

-On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Lui répondit durement Daniel.

Mitchell, encore consterné par ce qu'il venait de voir, resta un moment figé entre les portes entrouvertes, bouche bée. Puis sortit soudain de sa léthargie et se tourna vers Teal'c.

-Teal'c ! Cette fois vous me devez 50 $ !

Et dès qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, Vala se jeta sur Daniel et le plaqua au sol pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais après quelques secondes, elle retira doucement ses lèvres des siennes et se mit à nouveau à cheval sur lui en enlevant sa veste.

-Vala ?

-Pour ce type d'activité, on va avoir besoin d'un peu d'intimité… non ?

Il lui fit alors un sourire coquin, et elle enleva sa chaussure.

-Hum… Vala ? Vous venez de casser le peu de romantisme qui nous restait encore…

-Mais non… Vous devriez bien savoir que je suis pleine de ressources, et particulièrement dans ce domaine, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue malicieusement.

Puis elle l'embrassa, et envoya énergiquement sa chaussure percuter le panneau de contrôle intérieur. Quelques étincelles jaillirent alors, et les portes se fermèrent brusquement.

-Hmm… Tu es la folle à lier la plus douée que je connaisse, lui fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu ?

-ça te gênes ?

Elle l'embrassa et colla son front contre le sien.

-Non… Je pense qu'on se connaît assez maintenant.

Elle observa alors leurs positions et leva un sourcil avant de reprendre :

-Même si…

C'est alors qu'il l'embrassa à son tour sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, et pendant tout le reste du voyage jusqu'à la Terre, ils eurent tout le temps nécessaire pour mieux se connaître…

**Fin !**

Ils ne savent pas qui sait, supposent que c'est l'alliance luxienne : pas d'autres ennemis à part ba'al et les oris, et les oris ne se déplacent pas en cargo, et ba'al n'aurait aucune raison de les attaquer (p-e paris…)


End file.
